


Upon Return

by his_valentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other, Robot Sex, Second-Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since he saw you. Synths can get worked up too, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Doors and Open Invitations

You knock, mostly for his sake, before you let yourself in, since he keeps the door unlocked at all hours. Anybody who needed help in Diamond City knew where to go.

The transition from the sun blazing overhead to the low, smoky indoor lighting only makes his eyes that much brighter as he turns in his seat at the back desk to regard you.

Upon recognization, the file in his hands is set aside. You notice his lips quirk into a hint of a smile, happy to see your return.

"Ellie," Nick calls out, and the girl snoozing at the front desk startles fully awake. It must have been a slow day. "Why don't you take the day off? My partner and I should have it covered, I think."

From his safe position behind Ellie, Nick allows his eyes to openly rove over your body, which you notice him doing. Rather than avert his eyes sheepishly upon being caught, though, he looks back up at your face and licks his lips. It's just a showy gesture for somebody whose lips don't actually get uncomfortably dry.

By now, Ellie has yawned and stretched her remaining sleepiness out and is standing to collect her things. Nick turns back to the file, but now that you're watching him closely enough you can tell he's not reading - his eyes aren't flicking back and forth across the page.

He's just waiting. Meanwhile, Ellie brushes past you with a clap on the shoulder and a cheery "Have fun, you two!" Her bag seems suspiciously heavy.

She then winks at you and heads out the door. As it swings back closed, Nick stands. "I was just thinking about you," he says as he's closing the distance between the two of you.

"In what context?" you ask smugly. He towers over you, when he comes this close, so you have to look up at him.

He answers that by lifting you bodily by the waist and hauling you against the door, holding you in place. The show of power leaves you breathless, and when you open your mouth to regain it he takes that as an invitation to kiss you.

His kiss is forceful, but not overly aggressive. Your eager participation makes him hum approvingly, a sound that trails off into a soft groan as you wrap your arms around his neck and hold on.

By the time he pulls away, you're flushed and gasping. He shifts his hands, one at a time, to grope at your ass instead to carry you. You dimly hear him click the underused lock on the door into place as his other hand is moving.

"It's only mid-day," Nick reminds you, "and I don't think my assistant will be coming back for tonight. We're only getting started."

The husky undertone to his voice makes you shiver in anticipation.


	2. The Desk

Nick pulls both of you away from the door, chuckling as you yelp and instinctively wrap your legs around him. He carries you with ease, turning to place you on the desk that Ellie had just cleared off.

His left hand, the whole one, comes up to card through your hair. He settles it against the back of your head and tilts you up and back for another kiss.

When he nips lightly at your bottom lip, you reach up to the lapels of his trenchcoat, trying to pull it open and down off his shoulders. He's being obstinate about it though, ignoring your clear signs in lieu of crowding further into the space between your open thighs.

Metal digits settle across your lower back, making you stiffen and arch toward him. 

You had stripped off your armor back at the Dugout before coming to see him, half expecting something like this to happen. He hums in appreciation of that as he rucks the back of your shirt up.

One of his wire tendons scrapes lightly across your bared back, the cool metal in contrast to the warm bite of it. You pull back with a soft noise of delight, looking up at him.

He gazes back down intensely, the glow of his lidded eyes brighter than normal. The hand at the back of your head slides along your neck and to your cheek. Nick caresses the side of your face lovingly.

"You're so soft," he says, "not to mention the prettiest thing in the whole Commonwealth." He tugs up at the bottom hem of your shirt, biting his own lip as he watches it ride up in front as well.

"Not fair," you protest playfully, tugging at his coat again. He shakes his head with a fond smile, sighing as if put upon, before his hands pull away. He shrugs off his coat somewhat carelessly, and it hasn't even hit the floor yet when he immediately reaches for your shirt again.

He slides it up slowly, though, savoring the reveal. His hands brushing up along your sides make you twitch, slightly ticklish. When he finally pulls it up to under your arms, you lift them, helping him pull your shirt up and off your body.

He starts to kneel in to kiss along your neck, but the angle and the height distance make it awkward. You're instantly distracted when you hear something inside of Nick grinding faintly as he bends down further. He's pushing his own body to get at yours.

This would be easier if you could both be on the same level surface.  So you push him back up, gently, and he raises a brow questioningly as he moves back. "Something wrong?" he asks.

"Bed?" you insinuate with a smile that you hope is alluring. Without missing a beat, Nick moves in again to gather you up, bridal-style. He moves with a single-minded purpose to the back room, where his bed is.


	3. Bedtime

Nick lowers you to the bed, once the two of you make it there. He then lays down alongside you, his right hand gently smoothing over your side. The tips of his metal fingers make you twitch again.

"It's been a while," he says conversationally. You scoot closer to his radiating warmth, leaning up to kiss the remaining flap of synthetic skin on his neck. "You know, I've missed you in more than just the one sense..."

You cut him off with a chuckle and a playful chide of, "But you started here, you dirty old man."

"Can't help myself, doll, not when you swagger in looking the way you do," he responds, touching your face reverently when you turn to look up at him. It burns under the double onslaught of touch and compliment.

He then kisses you again, using the distraction of his lips to roll to his hands and knees above you. He doesn't pull away fully, though, instead opting to continue down along your jawline and to your neck, like he'd been originally trying to do.

Your head lolls to give him the space he needs to begin gently teasing your neck with his tongue. He slowly lowers himself against you until he's a sure, solid pressure all along your front, and then holds himself up in place.

He lathes attention to your throat for a short while, before he shifts closer to a collarbone and seals his mouth over your pulse, gently sucking. You writhe under him, realizing that he was fully planning to leave his mark this time, unlike usual.

Your hands on his back find purchase by gripping onto the suspenders that he's still wearing. You also shift your legs and lift your knees so that you can roll your hips. He lets out a chuckle when he feels you first arch up against him.

Only when you hear him rumble out a groan against you that you realize he's responding to your own sharp whimpers and moans. He finally pulls back with a nip to encourage the developing hickey.

"Come on," you urge, tugging on his suspenders. He raises a brow tauntingly, gazing down at you. He then rises up fully, kneeling back on his own legs so that his hands are free to touch your chest. His left hand trails further down, until he cups your groin.

You issue a soft whine as he smirks, emboldened by the obvious signs of arousal he finds, even through your clothing. "You're so warm here," he quips, squeezing softly before his hands shift to the front of your pants. You wiggle around helpfully as he sets to peeling them off your legs.

He then grabs at your waist again, pulling, so you sit up with him. He tugs you further up and into his lap, biting his lip as you settle against him firmly. His metal hand settles into the dip of your lower back, anchoring you as his hips begin to rock against the swell of your backside.

You roll your hips down to meet his thrusts, and he lets out a choked groan. He prefers doing this with most of his clothing still on - seeing his own fully naked body was a surefire way for him to lose the mood. He got something out of miming the motions, if the shifting expressions of pleasure crossing his face was anything to go by.

You close your eyes and allow yourself to let go, huffing every time he bounces you on his lap particularly rough. Before long, he's picking up speed and sucking another bruise into the other side of your neck, higher up where it will be harder to hide when you leave.

When he pulls off with another playful nip, you cover the new spot with your hand, blinking your eyes open to regard him curiously. Before you can open your mouth, he chuckles brokenly and answers the unspoken question.

"The news got out. We- ah- we might as well prove it's true," he says, the hand on your hip tightening slightly. The possessive tone his voice takes as his hand clenches makes your thighs quiver. "Not to mention, hmm, the noises you make," he adds on.

You close your eyes again in embarrassment, suddenly realizing that you'd been quite vocal when he was teasing your neck. He rumbles low in his chest, holding you close to him. The building friction of your rutting is starting to affect you heavily as well.

"Come on, doll," Nick urges, "Let go for me." Just hearing him say that drives you closer, making your body move against his sinuously. The thumb of his whole hand starts to rub circles on the inside of your thigh. "There we go, just like that."

The praise makes your body thrum, and your movements start to stutter. His don't, though, as he drags you over the edge by outright grinding against the junction of your legs. Stars dance behind your eyelids as you cling to his shoulders and gasp his name into his ear, riding through it on his lap.

You come to moments later, to find Nick still holding you and still moving, though he's settled into a much more leisurely, gentle tempo. You enjoy it a bit longer until even that makes you twitch with oversensitivity.

"I actually had some news to share with you," you bring up as you lift yourself away from his lap. He smiles, more or less satisfied for now, and motions to a couple of stray cigarettes on his nightstand, along with a lighter.

"We'll discuss it over a smoke break," he suggests, and then his smile becomes just the tiniest bit leering, "Afterwards, maybe a nap, and then onto Round Two?"

"You're such a dirty old man," you chide again as you lean heavily and reach for a pair of the cigs. He responds by gently smacking your bottom as it lifts off the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank 4 the luv keep that luv in ur heart and share it with the world
> 
> btw if somebody wants to beta read my stuff in the future (this was just to test the waters) hmu bc I'm a bad writer and I want to get better pleas


End file.
